


mandatory kisumako university fic

by catsavant



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsavant/pseuds/catsavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tumblr post: 'my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing'.</p>
<p>Kisumi enters his life with a sharp thud and an honest grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mandatory kisumako university fic

**Author's Note:**

> why update fics when you can write unrelated oneshots instead

A sharp thud forced Makoto out of his thoughts and he turned quickly to see a tall pink-haired boy sit down beside him after having dumped his books down in front of him. The boy offered him a friendly smile but said nothing as he turned to begin sifting through his bag for something. Makoto had only been at university for three days now and this would be his first lecture. He had neither seen nor met this person before but he figured that now would be as good a time to make friends as any.

“Are you going to drink that?” the pink-haired boy said suddenly before Makoto could even introduce himself.

Confused, Makoto’s gaze drifted to the cup of coffee that he’d bought on his way here. He rarely drank caffeine but he thought he might need it to help wake him up a bit, given how early it was.

“Um, I guess? You can have it if you want though, I haven’t drank much,” the former swim captain offered with a smile. His friends had always told him that he was far too generous for his own good but it was only a cup of coffee and it had been relatively cheap. It wasn’t as though he particularly _needed_ it anyway.

His neighbour withdrew a large can of Monster from his bag then reached towards the paper cup. Makoto watched in bewilderment as the boy removed the cup’s lid and cracked open the can of energy drink, proceeding to pour the bright green liquid into the coffee until the cup was full. A small noise of horror slipped through the brunet’s lips as he stared at the pink-haired man beside him but it seemed as though he hadn’t been heard.

“I’m going to die!” the boy declared cheerily as he raised the cup to his lips and began gulping down its entire contents. Only when the cup was empty did he lower it, sighing as he did so. Makoto’s green eyes widened and he felt his stomach coil in displeasure at the whole display. How could anyone drink such a thing? _Why_ would anyone drink such a thing? For a moment he was reminded of Nagisa, which in turn reminded him of how the energetic blond had happily eaten an entire bowl of noodles that were coated in strawberry flavoured protein powder.

It was only 8:45am but already Makoto wanted to be sick.

Either unware or unfazed by Makoto’s predicament, the pink-haired boy turned to him once again and offered him another smile.

“Thanks for the coffee! My name’s Shigino Kisumi, by the way. Are you okay? You look a bit sick.”

Makoto groaned inwardly at the mention of his own obvious nausea. At least he’d found someone who seemed nice though; being away from Iwatobi meant that he’d have to set about making a whole new bunch of friends and so far he hadn’t had any luck. However it was only his third day and everyone was still in the process of getting to know each other and trying to find ways to fit in with people.

“O-oh I’m fine! And it’s nice to meet you, Shigino-san. I’m Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto smiled in response, debating whether or not he should extend his hand for a handshake.

“Hey now, you don’t need to get all formal. You can just call me Kisumi.”

Before either of them could say another word, the professor finally began to speak and announced the start of the lecture, which effectively ended any chance of conversation for now.

Still, Makoto found himself glancing at Kisumi every now and then as the hours dragged by. He still paid attention to the professor – of course! – and he made sure to take notes, but there was something just so _fascinating_ about the boy beside him. Not many people would have the gall to sit down beside a complete stranger and immediately ask to have their cup of coffee; even less people would proceed to add an energy drink to the coffee and then down it one. He also seemed very laidback and friendly, even though his initial behaviour had surprised Makoto somewhat. The brunet couldn’t help but notice that as well as seeming like a very approachable and talkative person, Kisumi was highly attractive. He had wavy pink hair that perfectly complimented his violet eyes and lilac t-shirt. Though his arms weren’t as muscular as Makoto’s own, it was clear that he either worked out or played some kind of sport.

Makoto’s cheeks flooded with colour as soon as he realised that he’d been staring quite openly at the man beside him and he immediately snapped his eyes back to the professor. He silently prayed that Kisumi hadn’t caught his stares but a few minutes later, when he risked a subtle glance to his right, he found himself met with Kisumi’s violet gaze. Kisumi offered him a little smile before turning his attention back to the professor and Makoto suddenly found that he was now blushing for a whole new reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Petition for Kisumi's representative animal to be the flamingo.
> 
> This was intended to be a oneshot but I could easily write another chapter or two if enough people are interested.


End file.
